El Vecino
by smartcookie1592
Summary: Quiero contarles como me converti en la querida de mi vecino


Mi nombre es Bella Swan y quiero contarles cómo me convertí en la querida de mi vecino.

Pero primero lo primero, actualmente vivo con mis padres en un increíble apartamento, mi padre Charlie Swan es el director y presidente de uno de los mejores periodicos de mi pais, mi madre Renne Swan es una reconocida chef repostera que trabaja desde casa haciendo dulces por encargo a la elite de mi ciudad, podriamos decir que estamos muy comodos economicamente y gracias a ello yo estoy estudiando en la mejor universidad privada de la ciudad. Yo como todo chica de 19 años tengo muchos amigos y pretendientes a pesar que no soy exepcionalmente bonita. Mido 1.60 cabello castaño ondulado hasta la cintura, ojos color cafe, delgada pero no en extremo proporcionada con mis atributos femeninos y tengo una tez particularmente clara.

A lo que iba. Mi vecino desde hace ya un par de años siempre ha sido de esa gente que saben que viven cerca de ti y cuando te ven te ignoran o simplemente te saludan con el tipico ascentamiento de cabeza, cosa que no molesta sobretodo si se cuenta con el hecho de que sus encuentros son breves y muy nombre es Edward cullen y se mudo al edificio cuando yo tenia unos 17 años. Siempre fue guapo pero ahora es simplemente el hombre mas espectacular del mundo. Pero tiene un defecto y ese defecto se llama Tanya Denali... su esposa. De hace un tiempo para aca, mas especificamente desde que su hermosa hija de 4 años llamada Victoria sube en las tardes a cocinar con mi mama. Nuestros encuentros fueron mas frecuentes pero igual de nulos hasta que hace un par de meses el luego de verme salir a una rumba de cumpleaños de una amiga de la universidad con un vestido particularmente revelador su forma de mirarme cambio por completo. Luego de ese dia me saludaba con cortesia y hasta de manera insistente, coincidiamos mucho mas e incluso estuvo en mi casa un par de veces por varias horas con la excusa de aprender a cocinar algo para su esposa. Sus miradas se fueron haciendo mas intensas y mucho mas apasionadas de lo que a mi me habria parecido apropiado pero no me importaba, me hacia sentir linda cosa que no muchos hombres lograban.

Luego de multiples encuentros coincidimos un dia, en la puerta del edificio y el al darse cuenta que no me dirigia al estacionamiento me pregunto "a donde vas? Pense que tenias auto".-"si tengo"-dije-"pero esta en el taller asi que tomare el sub hasta la uni" su expresion cambio radicalmente y me dijo "si quieres te llevo, me queda de camino". Yo me acerque a el y pregunte"y como sabes en que universidad estudio?"- me dio una hermosa sonrisa ladina y me dijo con toda naturalidad.-"tu madre". Al ver esa sonrisa no pude negarme y luego de caminar un poco mas llegamos a su vehiculo, un hermoso volvo plateado. Abrio la puerta para mi espero a que me sentara para cerrarla el mismo. Al el montarse en el carro me pidio que me pusiera el cinturon y eso hice pero al percatarme de como miraba mis pechos me sonroje de tal manera que me costo dios y su ayuda discimularlo. En el auto tubimos una conversacion relajada hacerca de su hija y de lo que le compraria para su proxima navidad y luego el empezo a preguntar cosas acerca de mi, pero algo me decia que queria conseguir cierta clase de informacion y todas las sospechas se hicieron ciertas cuando formulo esa pregunta tipica "y, tienes novio?". "No"-dije- el miro hacia el frente con una expresion fria y dijo- "los chicos de tu edad son unos idiotas si no se fijan en ti".-"no es que no se fijen en mi"-respondí-"es que yo estoy buscando algo que los chicos de mi edad no me pueden dar.-. El sonrio y pregunto mientras que se estacionaba frente a mi unoversidad."y que es eso que estas buscando?". Yo al bajarme del auto respondí "una relacion de verdad con un hombre de verdad"- y con eso me aleje de su auto directo hacia mi clase.

Un par de dias despues volvimos a vernos, el se encontraba en mi casa con su esposa y su hija en una cena a la que mi mama los habia organizado, luego de cenar yo me excuse alegando que tenia mucho que hacer, pero en realidad lo hice porque ese hombre se veia tan divino que desde el segundo que entro por la puerta mis bragas se mojaron y necesitaba estar sola para bajarme la calentura. Un par de horas luego oigo a mi mama pedirme que me acerque a la puerta para despedir a los invitados. Luego de que cordialmente me despidiera de su altanera esposa y su adorable hija me toco despeirme de el. Se acerco a mi lentamente para dejar sobre mi mejilla un beso muy tierno y casto que fue capaz de casi hacerme venir sin ningun tipo de esfuerzo. El al percatarse de mi intenso sonrojo me guiño un ojo y me dijo muy bajito que entre las despedidas estoy segura que solo yo lo oi "aqui tienes mi telefono... cuando quieras llamame" y me tendio un pequeño papel que yo agarre con una descimulada maniobra.

Al terminarse de ir la gente ayude a mi madre con los platos y me retire a mi habitacion despidiendome de mis padres. Esa noche dormi muy poco ya que pase la noche preguntandome porq habia hecho eso.

A la mañana siguiente decidi que tenia que preguntarle a que se debia aquello.

"Hola. Porq me diste tu numero de esa forma? Att:Bella"

y el simplemente contesto

"Era la unica forma de que consiguiera tu numero. Ahora lo tengo. Asi que como estas?Att:Edward"

"Pero para que quieres mi numero? Estoy muy bien gracias por preguntar … Att:Bella"

"Necesitaba tener una forma de comunicarme contigo... no se porq pero desde el dia que te vi con aquel pecaminoso vestido no he podido dejar de pensar en ti...Att:Edward"

Con este mensaje yo rei en voz alta y conteste

"jajajajaja! Si claro. En serio acaso quieres que mi mama le cocine algo a tu esposa de sorpresa o algo asi porq si es asi puedes decirselo a ella en persona...Att: bella"

"No bella no necesito nada para mi esposa lo unico que necesito es a ti...Att:Edward"

Y yo sorprendida por esa respuesta conteste

"Pero es que no sabes acaso que estas casado? CASADO con una hija y demas! No me parece gracioso que digas eso... Att: Bella"

"No estoy bromeando de verdad tengo demasiadas ganas de tenerte a mi a lado, Bella yo puedo brindarte esa relacion que tu quieres siempre y cuando tengas paciencia para dejar que yo termine mi matrimonio con Tanya en un tiempo. Yo se que me deseas como yo a ti porq puedo ver lo que mi contacto le hace a tu cuerpo. Dame una oportunidad de hacerte ver lo que puedo ofrecerte. Sal conmigo un dia Bella? Att:Edward"

Al yo leer eso decir que me moje es poco. Pero mas que eso no podia creer que este hombre me deseara ese hombre tan fuerte, alto, con esos bello ojos verdes me deseaba. Pero yo sabia que estaba mal esa sensacion, y no podia ceder ante lo que mi cuerpo me pedia no podia ceder! El estaba CASADO.

Luego de mucho pensarlo tome la descision que lo mejor era decirle en persona que no se podia dar lo que el queria por su situacion asi que por un mensaje lo cite a una linda cafeteria a las afueras de ciudad. Cuando vi su carro estacionarse junto al mio mi corazon se ascelero no pense que vendria pero lo hizo. Al bajarse del auto y verme sonrio y se acerco a mi u me dio un beso en el cachete con mucha dureza e incluso felicidad. Ese gesto me erizo la piel y como saben se podran imaginar me mojo mucho. Paso su mano para rodear mi cintura y me guio a una mesa al fondo de la cafeteria.

-Veo que decidiste darme la oportunidad de mostrarte lo que puedo hacer por ti!.

-No no es asi te cite aqui para explicarte que tienes que dejar de pensar asi. Me llevas muchos años de diferencia, estas Casado, tienes una hija que le dice a mi madre tia! Tienes que olvidarte de esa idea y sobretodo tienes que dejar de tocarme.

-Te gusta cuando te toco...

-Eso no importa. No debes tocarme porq tienes una esposa a la que puedes tocar todo lo que quieras.

-pero ella no es tu. Y yo quiero tocarte a ti

-pero porq? Como paso que de un dia para otro empece a interesarte?

-te lo dije, ese hermoso vestido negro que usabas aquella noche para lo que me imagino yo que era una fiesta, dios tu piernas largas y cremosas y tus pechos tan deliciosos exibiendose de manera tan campante frente a mi. un pobre hombre casado que no se coje a su esposa desde que concibieron a su hija. Tienes que enteder eso!

-Como? Que no te tiras a tu esposo desde que concibieron a victoria? Pero eso fue hace casi 6 años no?

-Pues si. Tanya y yo no tenemos mas sexo porq dice que el embarazo arruino su cuerpo y no quiere que yo la vea asi...

-pero si tu esposa es alta y esbelta y tiene las lolas hechas y todo!

-Pues si pero no me deja tocarla mas... dice que no es digna de mi.

-se ven tan felices

-las apariencias son una cosa y las realidades son otras.

-no sabia nada de eso

-no tenias porq... la pregunta que tengo que hacer ahora es: nada de lo que acabo de decir cambia tu descision?

-pues no lo se tendria que pensarlo

-dejame ayudarte

y sin mas se inclino sobre la mesa y me beso...

la sensacion fue maravillosa sus labios sobre los mios acoplados perfectamente hasta que el rompio el beso y me pregunto

-Ahora que piensas

y yo sin ningun tipo de verguenza le dije

-Vamos a mi casa. Mis padres estan de viaje hasta la proxima semana.


End file.
